Geoffrey Hawkes
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Sir Geoffrey Hawkes | continuity = | series = Penny Dreadful | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ballentree Moor, West Country, England | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Nightcomers" | final appearance = | actor = Ronan Vibert }} Geoffrey Hawkes is a fictional land owner and a secondary antagonist featured on the Showtime television series Penny Dreadful. Played by actor Ronan Vibert, he appeared in the third episode of season two titled, "The Nightcomers". Biography Geoffrey Hawkes was a member of British nobility and owned a large area of land in the West Country in England. This included large cattle farms, that populated the areas near Ballentree Moor. The only swatch of land that he had no control over was a cottage owned by a witch named Joan Clayton, which had been legally bequeathed to her by Oliver Cromwell back in 1644. Another witch named Evelyn Poole, sought to destroy Clayton, and used Sir Hawkes as the vehicle by which to do so. She used her magic to kill several heads of cattle on Hawkes' farm lands, which she then blamed on Clayton. Poole insinuated herself into Hawkes' estate, and had an affair with him. She exerted her control over Geoffrey, by making him strip naked, kneel down and bow before her, while she whipped him across the back with a riding crop. She then planted the seeds of her master plan, by convincing him that Joan Clayton had used her powers to kill his cattle. The following day, Hawkes rode out to confront Clayton, but encountered another young woman named Vanessa Ives. He knew that Ives was in league with Clayton, and harassed her, first by calling her a "quim", then by groping her crotch, and gripping her face in his hands. Ives fought back, biting Geoffrey's hand, then kept him at bay with a pointed object. That evening, Hawkes went to a local tavern where he riled up the patrons with stories of the witch that was devastating their farm lands. He put together a lynch mob marched over to Clayton's cottage ready to execute her. Clayton emerged to face them, and they suspended her from a tree, poured scalding pitch upon her body, then lit it afire, burning her to death. He then branded Vanessa Ives across the back with a crucifix mark. Penny Dreadful: The Nightcomers. May 17th, 2015. Directed by Brian Kirk. Written by John Logan. Notes & Trivia * * Geoffrey Hawkes was your typical bully archetype. After having been emasculated by Evelyn Poole, he attempted to demonstrate his power by harassing Vanessa Ives. This backfired, when she bit into his hand, then held him at knife-point and called him a "child". He later avenged his wounded pride by branding Vanessa with a cattle iron. Explicit content * Male rear nudity: Geoffrey Hawkes full buttocks is shown when Evelyn Poole forces him to get on his knees in supplication to her. Appearances * Penny Dreadful: The Nightcomers See also External Links References Category:Characters with biographies